


The Ballad Of Goro Akechi

by Ace_of_hearts301



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Horror, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Drowning, Go Easy On Me, Horror, Implied Neglect, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, M/M, Man this is dark, Mental Instability, My first attempt at horror, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: This is a cautionary tale, of what may happen if you try to dedicate your life to something ultimately meaningless.
Relationships: (And he wind up killing him), Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, But like it's not big to the story, So... :/
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Ballad Of Goro Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Huh, no one has made an animatic for The Ballad of Sara Berry but with Goro, it fits him so well!  
> Me: well I could make one! *remembers I can't draw for shit, also no drawing tablet* :(  
> My brain: You could write a fanfic for it.  
> Me: :0
> 
> But seriously, I get pretty graphic with my depictions with death so just watch out

In a game of chess all the other pieces are ultimately useless. It doesn’t matter how many pawns are sacrificed, how many rooks die or bishops are killed. Even the queen, the strongest piece, can fall. None of that matters in the end, only if the king is still alive. He could be sitting atop a throne made of those that died to save him, but as long as he is alive the game is won. 

High school was like that to Goro. He was on top of the world. He had friends, a boyfriend and his father was richer than most. He was on top of the world. Until that new kid, some boy named Akira or something like that, got into a car accident costing him a leg. Akira was an oddball. In the few weeks he had come here he had harbored enough rumours of his supposed criminal record to make an inmate jealous. Still he was able to make friends, firstly through that of the blond punk that inhabited his school. 

One day when he walked up to the public board for students to post things he spotted something. A poster. That blond punk, Ryuji or something, posing with his arm around Akira’s shoulder. In bold font it read ‘Vote Akira Kurusu, Prom King 2019!” He almost laughed as he tore that poster down, replacing it with one of his own, much more professionally made ones. He continued on his day the same way he always did. 

Maybe it was out of guilt or sympathy but a mere week after Akira was prematurely declared the prom king. A supposed rumour that no matter who else applied for prom king Akira would win in a landslide. Well, Goro simply couldn’t stand for it. After all, he worked three long years in order to get to his status.

“Do you think I could win prom king?” He texted his father one night, the house was quiet as usual with his father busy and his mother working her ass off. He barely ever even saw his parents anymore, he was never sure if or when they would be coming home.

“Goro,” His father texted back. “Life is like a prom, I know you won’t disappoint me and your mother. Don’t bother asking such useless questions again.” Goro was infuriated. The thought of his father being disappointed did not bother him, in fact he would be happy, it was the thought of his mother looking down on him like he was a child once again. He nearly threw his phone across the room in his frustration. Running a hand through his hair did little to dissuade his fears. He needed something sharp. 

He stood and watched as the crimson river flowed down the sink. He could almost imagine that red on the roses he would be holding on the night of prom. He could almost feel the weight of the silver crown on his brow. He laughed at his reflection as the boy in the mirror did not have any of this. 

“Do you think I could win the prom king?” He asked his boyfriend, Yusuke one day as he was driving the other home from a long day at school. 

“Regardless of whether you win or lose I will love you the same.” Yusuke said simply taking a sip of his tea and burrowing deeper into his jacket. The chill in the air had been rather pleasant.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Goro kept his gaze on the road but he was not focused on that. 

“Why does it matter so much to you, really Goro, be sensible.” Yusuke scoffed and was nearly startled out of his skin when Goro pulled the car to a stop on the side of the street.

“I don’t care if it’s not sensible, I want to win!” Goro shouted with his head down. He had to know he would win this, that’s all he wanted was to make his mother proud and to prove to his father he was worth something.

“Goro, what is the matter with you?” Yusuke never yelled, now he was getting close to. “You think that prom matters this much when you could get into the best universities? Goro, your worth is more than a crown.”

“Shut up, I want to win this.” He grumbled under his breath. Yusuke went silent for a moment before breathing out a sigh.

“Very well.” Goro heard the passenger door open and he panicked. “You have been acting like this for weeks, talk to me when you no longer are focused solely on this crown. Goro, you have been ignoring almost everything but the prom and your studies. Text me when you are ready to talk.” Yusuke walked away from the car and did not look back. Goro hurt him, he knew that, but that didn’t stop the voice in the back of his mind saying that Yusuke was just a distraction. 

Even after getting rid of all the distractions, throwing away as many posters as he could Goro was still in a hard second with no chance of getting ahead of the poor kid with a shiny new prosthetic. His friends all proclaimed him mentaly unsound, and dead to society. That landed a critical blow to his chances. 

He wanted nothing more than to run back into his loving boyfriends arms and enjoy what little sanity he felt he had left.

Three nights from the day of the prom Yusuke texted him, Goro was overjoyed thinking Yusuke was willing to give him another shot. When he opened the notification on his phone however his heart was finally shattered at what he read. 

“I am going to the prom with Akira and his friends, if you wish you may still join us, text back when you get this.” maybe that's what had finally caused him to snap. He ignored that text to ask his father for more help, and after he explained the situation do you know what his father responded with?

“Goro, there simply isn’t any room in this world for a prince of prom.” This time Goro did throw his phone and he watched as it shattered against the wall. He could feel tears in his eyes, a familiar burning sensation in the back of his mind. His sanity was leaving him piece by piece. The stress and fear simply became too much. All the posters he stole from school walls littered his room, all with the same taunting “Vote For Akira Kurusu!” and that bastards stupid grinning face and his dumb little cat keychain he brought everywhere. 

He grabbed a pen from his desk bringing it over to one of them. Drawing an almost cartoonish X over each of the eyes on the grinning picture and finally scribbling an aggressive line over his neck. 

“I don’t care what I have to do, I’ll get that crown.” The mirror in his bedroom called to him, the pure white suit hanging off of it. His reflection seemed to almost grin at him. “There’s seven reasons that crown is not mine. I’ll kill them if I have to.” His auburn eyes darkened at the thought as he began to laugh.

The night of prom, mercy would turn to a massacre. All after a certain boy stepped out of his car, white suit with red highlights adorning his body. It would all have to be stealthy. Starting with a certain rich bitch he knew. 

Haru was never the type for the cheap punch they always seemed to have at school dances and would instead ask for rein of the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. That would be the first place Goro would go. Sure enough the girl was fiddling away with the cupboards looking for the things she would need.

“The cups are on the top shelf, second cupboard.” He provided as she turned to him with a smile. 

“Thank you Akechi!” Haru looked lovely tonight, a light lavender dress and her hair all done up. It would be a shame. 

“No problem. I’m always happy to help a friend.” This was only a semi lie. The two knew each other through their fathers and maybe in another life they could truly have been friends.

“So what are you doing here?” She asked as she started to boil the water, turning away for only a moment to look once again for the tea bags they kept. 

“Just here for a bit of a breather, you know how crowded the dances here can get.” She nodded as she poured the water into her cup, steam instantly seeping through the top. Letting the tea bag steep for a few moments in a comfortable silence. He was tense. His fingers flexing as he watched her take the first sip. It did not instantly step in. It was a slow acting one, he would need to wait for a while to be sure it would work. 

When she started coughing he smiled. 

“Well, I’ve spent enough time here, I should really be returning to the dance! Bye bye Haru, sleep well~!” He teased as the girl collapsed onto the ground, a coughing fit wrecking her body as she spasmed on the ground. She reached out with the hand not around her throat, but he had left as she took her final, heaving breaths.

One target was down, now for the next. 

He knew Ryuji was never big on parties and would want to go take a break soon. That would be his next one.

“Hey, Ryuji, right?” He tapped the blond on the shoulder with a too fake happy voice. 

“Uh, yeah what’s it to ya?” He accused shooting a slight glare at Goro.

“Now now. No need for that. I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Ryuji reluctantly agreed, trailing behind the other boy a bit. Soon enough they reached a spot Goro knew was secluded from the rest of the school that barely anyone would come by.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Ryuji turned away from him. There was a sizable rock on the ground near Goro, he was practically silent as he bent down. 

“Oh, no reason really. I just wanted to ask, how long have you been friends with Akira?” He took quiet steps towards the boy.

“Oh, we met in our second year and have been friends ever since. Is that it? Man you dragged me out here just for that?” 

“Well, that’s not all.” He lifted the rock with one hand and just as the boy was turning around he struck. One solid blow to the temple and the blond crumpled to the ground. He stopped breathing the moment he hit the ground, a small trickle of blood leaking from his wound. A little of the blood splattered on his cheek from the impact, he whipped it away with a sickening smile spread across his cheeks. 

He had wanted to get rid of that troublesome punk for longer than he would have liked to admit. He had to be sure he couldn’t come back. He raised the rock once more slamming it down causing blood to slash against the nearby walls. Ryuji’s skull was crushed, he was no longer just injured, no one would be able to survive that. 

He walked away. Taking his time meandering through the halls to get to his next target. 

Ann’s parents would not know to miss her for a while, they left their daughter for a business trip to the states so she was here with her friends for a night of partying. She was talking with one of these friends when he walked up to her feigning the need for help out back of the school. She was quick to agree and followed him willingly. He had already planted the bat just outside the school walls so he was quick to grab it. 

She looked so terrified as he bashed in her leg, snapping it instantly. She crumpled to the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried in vain to crawl away from her attacker, her heavy red ball gown dragging her back into the dirt. His eyes were full of malice as he brought the bat down on her head. He watched with glee as she struggled through the newly acquired brain damage, it was such a pathetic sight that it was merciful when he fully ended her life.

Makoto was once someone Goro would have called a friend. Now she was but a stranger. She would cause a fuss so he had to be smart with her. 

He called for her claiming he saw a student get hurt and that he needed her help and that got her away from her duties on the dance floor, and lured into the kitchen. Haru’s body was still where he left it, laying on it’s side with glazed over eyes. Makoto instantly rushed to the once warm girls side. Before she could call for anymore help he pulled a knife from the block holding them and grabbed her hair, leaving her neck exposed. He quickly ran it across and watched as it spurt out blood and the light began to fade from her eyes. What a shame, he had expected a better fight from her. The blood was quick to run down the front of her dress, her sister likely got it for her as it did not look like something Makoto would naturally wear. 

It was a hard go carrying her body out to the dumpsters near the school but it was a precaution he had to take to ensure no one would find the now ex student council president. The others he knew no one would look for or find as he had stuffed Haru’s body into one of the cupboards, told Ann’s friends she had to leave early, and Ryuji? Well that bastard got what he deserved and no one would be looking for him. 

Futaba, Akira’s adoptive sister posed no real threat to him so he thought a simple dip in the pool would suit her nicely. After all, the girl was never known for her swimming skills and it could be possible to pass her death off as a drowning. She was wandering around the school, she never did like big social events and was likely only here for her brother, and he was able to drag her down to the pool room. He knew nothing would convince her to willingly go with him so he took no mind in the way she fought against him. He could easily snap her arm in half if he wished after all. 

It only took a simple push to get her into the water, and he didn’t even need to hold her down. Her poor swimming skills coupled nicely with the heavy ball gown-like dress she wore. She struggled for a good while before her exhaustion and the water filling her lungs got the better of her and he watched as she let out her final breath, finally sinking down with her fiery hair spirling out from her. One of her hands reached out as if to ask for help but he simply walked away leaving the girl to her watery grave.

Only two more left, anyone else could be labeled as a casualty between him and his crown. 

Yusuke. That son of a bitch, was next. He had betrayed poor Goro. Left him alone when he needed him most. Now he wanted revenge. He was able to find his ex quickly, that blue hair was distinguishable from a mile away. He smiled sweetly to his once beloved. 

“Goro, are you finally ready to talk?”

“Yes, I think there is much to discuss.” 

Now where could he do this? A classroom perhaps, yes, one was opened willingly for him when he tried the knob. He led Yusuke into the room. 

“Now, we have much to discuss. Where would you like to start?” Yusuke asked as Goro walked closer to him.

“Well to start,” He plunged the knife he held into Yusuke’s stomach. “We could start with you cheating on me. I want to break up.” He worked quickly so he could do as much damage while he was still breathing. 

Yusuke was speechless as he lay on the floor of a classroom, it was all he could do to watch as his boyfriend hacked away at his arm, then the other one. The blood loss was quick to get to him and he passed soon after Goro started. 

Goro looked down on Yusuke, he could have laughed, or was he, he couldn’t tell. 

“Aw, my love. I thought you would have lasted a bit longer. I was hoping I could have a bit more fun with you.” He lifted Yusuke’s disembodied head up to his by the other boy's hair. A small stream of blood flowing out. “Oh well, I guess I just have one more to go~!” He stood and began to make his way back to the gym dragging his blood soaked hand against the wall. 

When he walked into the gym it took a few passing people to actually notice the crimson staining his suit, with those few people noticing a panic was sparked among the students, some began to run immediately, running for the exits around the gym. Goro stalked through the crowd eye on the stage through the chaos. Some came up to try and restrain him but he merely stabbed anyone brave enough to approach him. 

By the time he had reached the stage the only other inhabitants of the gym were the dead body’s that littered the open space, their blood coating the walls painting them a deep crimson that would likely never truly go away. The pedestals for the two crowns stood proudly in the center. Undisturbed in the chaos that struck the school. He stalked up to the king's crown and gently placed his fingers under the silver that made up the base, lifting it onto his head as he started to dance. Turn, step, turn, step and end it with a bow. He gripped at the tailcoats of his suit is a mock curtsy to his audience of cheers.

Just outside Akira shivered in the night air. A certain cat plushie held tight to his chest, tearfully explaining the situation to the operator on the other end. He knew something was wrong when Ryuji hadn’t returned to the dance floor, he got worried for his friend and set off to find him. What he hadn’t expected to find was his best friend's corpse, the head smashed in with flies already buzzing around him. He rushed out to try to find help and along the way he spotted Anns body as well. His rush to find anyone brought him to the school's pool where he found his sister, semi-floating in the pool. Her fire red hair nearly covered her face. He tried to pull her out but it was no use, she was already dead. 

He ran to get outside joining many of his classmates that were already gathered, many of them likely in shock. He had to make the call. 

In the middle of his self crowning ceremony Goro heard the distant scream of sirens. He dropped the roses he held in his own horror, brushing the bangs that hung in front of his face away, leaving a trail of blood. His eyes widened as he stared at his hands. His hands were heavily coated in a thick red that he felt would never come off. His once pure suit was tainted, forever in the sins he had committed that night. He cried, his own mind was reeling on weather to feel joy or a deep and excruciating sorrow. A grin was plastered to his face as he felt his tears grow in numbers. 

When the police entered the gym they found quite a sight. A lone boy in a crown laughing through his tears with his dead classmates surrounding him, he was spinning as if he were dancing, his tailcoat swishing around. He was cuffed as soon as they could.

Goro remained practically catatonic through all of his arrest. His phone buzzed with messages from his father and likely his mother as news cameras surrounded him. Trapped in an infinite loop of crying to laughter. He fought for as long as he could but they stole the crown he had fought so hard for, what was rightfully his. Yellow police tape covered the entrance as he stared down Akira who had tears of his own rolling down his face. They cleaned his hands even if they kept the red tint that would forever stain his once porcelain skin. His suit was likely burned, they would never be able to get it clean again anyways. 

His mind was replaying, showing the moments he killed his closest friends, a never ending torrent of guilt that would never let him rest, and a vision of him truly winning the crown and ruling as a beloved king for all his subjects as he sat on a throne made of those he killed. A trial was held but he was told to plead guilty because of insanity and he was shipped off to a mental hospital. 

He was trapped in a straight jacket and tossed into a padded cell. He lived for the rest of his days, either muttering about how he killed them or screaming with a manic look in his eyes about how he was the king. Maybe, in his head, he was the king of his own world.


End file.
